Coffee ºYoonminº
by disappointing
Summary: Jimin sighed, placing the mug down, his eyes slowly lifting up from it to meet ones he'd longed for after all of these years, eyes he'd convinced himself to hate; the heat of the ceramic in his hands aided him in staying calm as he processed what the older man had just said "you can't actually be serious, Yoongi?" /Read disclaimer/
1. Chapter 1

-This is pure fiction and definitely **not** to be taken seriously/as offensive! I began this story as a **joke** however I began to like the plot I'd created and I've wanted to publish it for a while and I did but on a second account I never use with no followers and it just didn't have the same effect.

-Mature topics (drugs, sex, death, etc) _I'm so sorry, mother..._

-Mpreg... if you don't like that then sorry? don't read if it bothers you that much, however, this is a big part of the plot, plus,,,,, who the fuck needs science anyway _amIright?!1/1/1_

-Omegaverse is referenced but does not have a substantial role in this story.

-I'm sorry if you don't like it but that's your tea, not mine...

and so, without further ado, here's the _coffee, _sis

* * *

Yoongi threw the pen down in distress, he couldn't perfect this god damned answer, it was missing something but he just couldn't place his finger on it, he added in the elements on the answer guide and even some of his own knowledge but something still wasn't right and it was starting to aggravate him. His shoulders slumped at the soft, yet stern voice of his friend, "Yoongi. Relax, you've probably just stared at it too long." He looked up at the mention of his name and sighed, the boy before him was seated on the bed of their shared room, chewing lightly on a pen with his own book resting on his legs.

The two had been the closest of friends for years; "it's not that! I know something is missing! Oh, Jimin I'm going to fail once again!" Yoongi's cheeks had begun turning a scarlet shade in anger and Jimin would be a liar if he said he did find the base in Yoongi's voice rather startling, sure he was used to hearing Yoongi be stern, but truly pissed off was rare; it was scarier than anticipated, especially when his eyes seemed to darken and his eyebrows knitted together in a frustrated glower.

Jimin stood, looking over Yoongi's shoulder at the answer, "you have some grammar mistakes but other than that, it's perfect, you doubt yourself far too much. Just take a break, rest your eyes and that tiny little brain of yours" Jimin chuckled, flicking the back of Yoongi's hair as he returned to the bed.

Their friendship had always been pure, innocent... true and perhaps that was why Jimin loved Yoongi so much. They had just a simple friendship for years - both cringing at the thought of anything else until a few years back, Yoongi had almost drowned and Jimin was the one to save his life and afterwards Jimin slowly became more and more protective, infatuated with the idea of being the one to always be there for his best friend until the infatuation became burning cheeks and breathless interactions - something deeper than wanting to help... Jimin came to realise he wanted Yoongi... needed Yoongi, forever. He needed Yoongi to love him back.

Jimin still recalls Namjoon's reaction upon their break-up, his boyfriend at the time simply smiled, he had seen it coming the moment Yoongi would have a mental crash, Jimin was there to cushion his fall, the first time Jimin held the fragile child Yoongi had passed to him - it was Yoongi's little brother but Namjoon knew Jimin had begun to imagine as such happening with their own child, and truly he didn't mind after sometime - his spite turned into happiness at the thought of the two finally being together, it was probably the reason the duo were able to push away the awkwardness that overhung them sometimes and get along as well as they did.

The current trip the two were on - simply academic matters, had become unsettling to Namjoon and he had warned the younger to be careful; the warning was returned by a bored "Namjoon, it's Yoongi and I going on a school trip, not mission impossible. We'll be fine." Namjoon's trembling words had been long forgotten by Jimin until later that night when Jimin was awoken by a small groan and the older boy practically falling out of his bed to escape to the bathroom, Jimin followed, his mind buzzing with concern for his best friend "J-Jimin 'm fine, jus' go back to bed."

"You're clearly not fine! Yoongi look at me! Oh." Jimin gasped, spinning the man before him around, gulping at the sight of the red smoke that clouded Yoongi's cheeks and a sweaty forehead "Yoongi?" The latter, however, did not respond; his stare lingered upon Jimin's face. Flashbacks of Yoongi's dream prominent in his mind and he couldn't help but let them take control of his actions

"Jimin, help me" Yoongi slurred, leaning against the white porcelain sink "you - ugh" He groaned, rocking back on his heels, his hands gripping the icy porcelain of the sink and sweat stuck his hair to his head, "j-just get b-back to b-bed - gah, Jimin! Fuck, just - I'll do it, go back to your room." Jimin shook his head and gripped onto Yoongi's arm, trying to help the burning boy - he wasn't sure what exactly was wrong with him but Jimin knew he had to help Yoongi no matter what.

Jimin didn't know if it was the plea that did it or if it was the fact Yoongi had him against the wall before he could respond, his stronger hands curved gently around Jimin's hips and their lips smushed against each other's as their tongues collided haphazardly as they kissed, that caused him to give in and be completely carefree as to the next chain of events, but truthfully he didn't care, this moment was too beautiful, too exciting to analyse and all Jimin could think about was the boy pressed against him.

Yoongi was attractive, mentally and physically, he was a kind boy, he had his flaws, but none the less he was a good person - the best Jimin had had the pleasure of knowing and that pleasure only seemed to grow as their hidden emotions began to unravel the more their actions progressed.

Jimin hadn't expected the usually shy boy to be as forward as he was being... not that Jimin was complaining about it and he sighed happily when Yoongi pressed his lips against the soft, supple skin of Jimin's neck, the contentedness soon changed though, and Jimin fell into fit of gasps and yelps of pleasure as soft kisses turned into soft bites. Jimin could feel his senses slip away; all care for the consequences of this going out of the window and his mind clouded over with the thought of Yoongi. Before he knew it, he was laid upon the bed, stripping Yoongi of his clothes, the heat radiating onto Jimin's skin and he could feel it spark away at the coiled wire in himself and the prickles of heat had dominated his body and the subtle hum of gold-coffee he'd always possessed in his eyes had become a loud scream of the colour, Jimin was losing himself to this moment and he had no regrets.

"Okay?" Yoongi half growled out as he began removing Jimin's pyjama bottoms, Jimin nodded, too lost in lust to care and that was all it took for Yoongi to lose the last string of reservation he had "fuck, Jimin, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this" he groaned into Jimin's lips, rolling his hips against Jimin's pulling out a soft moan from him. Their underwear was uncomfortable and restricting; it was irritating though quickly taken care of by Yoongi.

The feeling of Jimin's thighs at each of his sides was enough to elicit a deep moan from Yoongi; his head buried in Jimin's neck as he kissed and sucked at the supple flesh, the sound reverberating around Jimin's neck and he felt his whole body shake and scream for more.

Jimin hadn't ever done this fully, sure he and Namjoon had their moments but they never went all the way and Yoongi had done this once, a messy and awkward interaction though it was, for a small part, enjoyable.

"Yoongi mo - ugh - more! Please, more" He groaned out, gripping Yoongi's shoulders tighter and tighter as he felt the older male enter him, the small amount of preparation they'd done not being nearly as satisfying as they'd hoped but this felt different; they both went still momentarily, Jimin braced himself for what was to come, the sore feeling of being insufficiently prepared sent hot lashes through his lower half and he needed to adjust; Yoongi let him but he began to become needy, being still wasn't enough as his mind began to diffuse into nothing other than sex - Yoongi fully lost himself at the small, lustful "okay" his hips finally moving; a foreign yet over pleasurable feeling flooding their beings and Yoongi's pace picked up, moans and curses of all kinds slipping past their lips; sometimes swallowed by kisses.

Jimin tipped his head back giving Yoongi more access to his neck, his nails scraping against Yoongi's back once the boy above him complied and began to bite in violet love bites, Yoongi half hissed at the stinging upon his back, pulling Jimin's hands away, slowing down for a moment.

"S-sorry."

"Jus' don't do it again - fuck!" Yoongi gasped, pushing more into the pretty boy beneath him, feeling the rising release in the bottom of his stomach and he seemed to go faster with each passing moment.

Jimin was a mess, his orgasm was close and he felt the floating feeling in his stomach burning into his cheeks, his body shook with each thrust and gasp and moan and kiss and soon he'd released; his body buzzed in a fiery zing of pleasure and his stomach sang as his climax arose he couldn't contain the almost scream; something that's been brewing in the back of his throat since the moment Yoongi had pinned him to the bathroom wall, "holy shit" Yoongi slowed down his pace; his own stomach beginning to buzz at the sight and sound of Jimin losing himself. He was close, the swelling pleasure he could feel forming indicating he was almost there, the prickles of all kinds of emotions stabbing all over his lower half, a loud moan rolling off his lips, the movement of his hips speeding up once again as he released into the man beneath him.

They laid beside each other for a while, faces red and hearts racing and Jimin took this time to once again observe his best friend. Yoongi's eyes to Jimin were captivating, they were kind and caring despite their sharper shape - thin and pointed inner-corners with a more defined arch and the closer Jimin looked, the lids of his eyes were uneven, a mono and a double - it was a feature Jimin was now just realising and yet found totally endearing, his beautiful eyes were hurt however, Jimin could see it; he could see the trauma in his beautiful eyes, they were like flames - beautiful and warm, enticing things that only caused harm the closer you got, the longer you stared - the more intense the truth became.

Jimin remembered, in that moment, his shy yet cheerful best-friend had many layers, his nervous habits, slight twitches, all of those odd quirks Jimin had begun to love, brought the depth of the situation into a more conscious perspective and something altered between them - something huge and oddly worrying but they had no time to process the altercation, their faces were pressed together again, the older boy leaning up and over the chestnut-haired boy, groaning at the tiny gasp he elicited when they stopped for air.

"We should go" Yoongi murmured against Jimin's soft neck, the younger boy's scent was addicting and Yoongi found himself unable to pry himself away; he was given a taste and, like a stray getting its weekly meal, he was desperate for more. It wasn't just Jimin's scent though, it was the soft laughs at the gentle way Yoongi's hands trailed his stomach, the way his freshly washed hair had fallen messily about his head; the way he looked at Yoongi as if he held the world. "Jimin?"

"Yoongi?" the chestnut haired male reciprocated, tilting his head slightly when Yoongi sat back against the headboard of the large bed situated in the room. Yoongi's heart begun racing at the soft stare Jimin was giving him, those plump lips parted slightly, the ends of his front teeth just visible and the slight sprinkle of blush that rolled its way over his cheeks and passed his button nose was overwhelmingly beautiful and Yoongi felt like he was to lose himself again. The two had barely been able to keep their hands off of each other the whole night and they were to rejoin their class in an hour, not that they wanted to, the pair also had to figure out a way of hiding the purple flourishes across their necks and get ready to go but they just couldn't seem to move.

"I like this." Yoongi smiled, hands falling to Jimin's thighs Jimin laughed lightly though there was something slightly bitter about it.

"It was sex... of course, you liked it" he shook his head slightly, rocking backward on Yoongi's lap, half smiling when Yoongi's breath hitched.

"No, not just the sex b-but this... s'just the bit after the sex was nice too - fuck" Yoongi gasped; Jimin attaching his mouth to Yoongi's neck, his straddling position meaning each movement of Jimin's hips, Yoongi felt and it drove him crazy.

"I know, Yoongi. I've enjoyed it too. I don't want this to stop once we get back but I -" a pleasured moan slipped passed Jimin's delicate mouth as Yoongi's hand slipped passed the loose waist band of Jimin's shorts "I - I want to b-be with you, Yoongi; I wan't people to know you're mine - I - I see the way the others look at you... hear the way they talk... about you and it makes me jealous - I want to belong t-to you and everyone to - " Yoongi's hips rolled, pushing Jimin up and a jolt of electricity ignited through them both at the feeling "I've always belonged to you, even when I was with Namjoon, I was always yours... wasn't I?" at the mention of the previous lover, Yoongi growled, something fierce and possessive prominent in it and Jimin felt his knees weaken.

Jimin's train of thought was fuelled by the burning prickles of lust and his sane, rational and calm thoughts abolished. His only thought right now was submitting to the alpha beneath him, belonging to the dominant man he'd grew up with and the moan of a sentence had slipped passed his mouth and it tipped the alpha over the edge "make him know who I truly belong to, alpha."

Jimin's breath cut-out momenterily as Yoongi's fangs sunk deep into Jimin's skin at the joining of his neck and shoulders - close to the scent gland, and Jimin felt the burning roll through his veins, into his stomach area as he came into Yoongi's hand and he felt the pain once again as his iris' broke colour, his unmated gold becoming a soft orange-pink. It didn't take long for Jimin to have done the same for Yoongi, his eyes becoming a deep blood orange colour and his want for Jimin grew with each wave of heat the mating mark brought him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jimin was screwed.

100%, completely, utterly, most definitely screwed.

His heart pounded in his chest at the whole situation and truly he couldn't hide the blush that spread over his cheeks.

Jimin was in love.

100%, complete, utter, most definite love.

Yoongi's hand rested somewhere high up on Jimin's thigh; and Yoongi was seated awfully close.

"Would you be embarrassed if i kissed you?" Yoongi quietly asked Jimin, who was looking through his notes from the previous lesson, a small smile spread over his face and he turned to his boyfriend and leaned over.

"Absolutely not." Yoongi closed the gap between them; the whole class room fell silent at the sight - shock mainly though there was a heavy mixture of emotion, happiness, disgust, jealousy, nonchalance and that only seemed to cause the rose buds upon the two's cheeks to bloom. They broke away from each other, returning to their work as if they were unaware of their class mates staring at them in utter shock.

"What the fuck?" An exasperated voice called out, coming to sit in front of them "since when and why were none of us informed?!" The imperial-red haired boy gasped, the whole class joining him, sitting haphazardly around to listen, they were a smaller class and all got along well - quite close as a group actually but this wasn't even fathomed would happen.

"Probably because it's none of your business" Yoongi scoffed, sitting back in his chair, looking around at his classmates with raised brows.

"Oh, come on Yoongiles! I've got kids to feed here, you can't seriously expect me to not want to know when the biggest ship of the class started sailing, can you?"

"Well, he took me for a trip to Paris and popped the big question there, I only said yes because I felt sorry for poor bugsy, here!" Jimin replied, a false excitement dripping in his voice.

"Please, just a tiny bit of detail! It doesn't have to be all of it, just give us the crumbs and we'll work with it" Hoseok pleaded, lolling around the table top, his voice whiny and almost desperate.

"It was on the trip, we were... studying and we just kissed, only a kiss though, and well that's it" Yoongi replied, a smirk plastered on, as they all seemed to eat up at it, nearly all of them.

"Lair! You hesitated, you're smirking and I was in the room beside yours" another voice called out, sitting beside Hoseok - enjoying the surprised face of Jimin, the slow rise of scarlet that over took his ears and cheeks.

"Seokjin, you wouldn't!" He shook his head and put on his best pleading face

"Seokjin, would" Seokjin smirked

"Please, for the love of all things gay, do!" Hoseok cried, gripping Seokjin's arm

"Well, they-"

"Take your seats everyone!" Their teacher called out, frowning as the disarray of the usual setting "what seems to be going on? No, actually, don't answer that! On with the lesson."

Class flew by and Yoongi and Jimin couldn't take the harassment of their everyone and so snuck away, finding peace in a hidden corner of the school field and they huddled together, a small amount of food they planned to worm through, set out in front of them "open wide!" Jimin chuckled, holding a small pastry up to Yoongi's face; the other gladly accepting the baked good "these are my favourite" Jimin chuckled, taking one for himself.

They'd finally made it through the food and Yoongi quietly mumbled out "I'm sleepy" Yoongi yawned "Myungjun couldn't sleep last night and he decided to come in and sit with his, and I quote, favouritest, bestest, comfiest big brother ever until he falls asleep - but he never did, not for a few hours anyway. The brat threw up all over my bed, it was disgusting! Luckily, it didn't seep through my duvet and into my mattress. He was running a high fever, my parents ended up taking him to the hospital and I just couldn't sleep properly because of it all" Yoongi sighed, laying his head on Jimin's lap "then when they did get beck, he's seriously sick, and he says the only way he'll feel better is if he sleeps in my bed; so he did. I got like three hours of - oh my god, that feels so nice. Don't stop." Yoongi felt content with Jimin running his hands through his hair and the sun shining upon them - his breathing became shallow and he found himself drifting off and into the dark realm of deep sleep.

Jimin smiled down at Yoongi, leaning down to kiss his forehead "Jun has you right around his little finger, doesn't he?" The sun had suddenly become blocked and Jimin looked up; seeing Namjoon, Seokjin and Hoseok staring down at the pair "can I help you?" He chuckled, looking between the pair.

"So, how is he in bed?" Hoseok asked, sitting down; stealing one of the leftover pastries and Jimin groaned, glaring at Seokjin.

"Told you I would."

* * *

In the following weeks, the new couple only seemed to grow closer and they were utterly head over heels for one another, barely making it through lessons without messaging each other or talking about one another and everybody found it sickeningly sweet. Jimin exited the drama room, laughing to the strawberry-blonde haired boy he got along with the best in that class over their improv sketch and how they'd pulled it off almost too well when a small cough caused him to look over at Yoongi who was half-frowning at the pair "and who the hell is this clown?" He asked, adjusting his blazer and pulling Jimin over for a hug.

"Min Yoongi! Don't be rude, he's my partner in dramatical crime, you know, the one I tell you about" Jimin looked over to his classmate, apologising for his boyfriend's behaviour before saying goodbye as the boy took out his headphones, explaining he had to go and find his friend. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tae!"

Yoongi leant down and pecked Jimin's lips, rolling his eyes at the gag Hoseok made before he pulled Jimin away, animatedly showing the younger boy something on their phone whilst they all made their way home, Jimin greeting his drama teacher who stood to keep a check on the leaving students "See you tomorrow Miss. Lee!" She turned to smile at the boy, starting up a small conversation with him about him and Taehyung. "Oh, we only really talk in drama - we have very different friends" Jimin laughed to which she agreed with.

"Yeah you don't seem like a death-metal kind of boy, Jimin"

Jimin shook his head laughing though continuing "as much as Taehyung jokes around, he's very serious about acting and producing film, it's his dream job but he's just not taken seriously, anywhere he goes - that's what he was telling me anyway"

The woman nodded in acknowledgement and smiled "I'll see what I can do for him, Jimin. Taehyung has serious potential and I have my connections, thank you for telling me" she grinned, patting Jimin's shoulder "you should probably go though, your friends look very bored" and with that Jimin bid her a cheerful goodbye and rejoined his group, rolling his eyes when they began to cause a scene.

They reached Jimin's home, his parents off out somewhere he didn't really care for and they escaped upstairs with plates of food which they'd just prepared and the smell was truly enticing thanks to Yoongi's culinary skills.

"Lovely, shall we watch a film?" Yoongi asked, taking a large bite of his meal causing Jimin to laugh - sauce painted at the edges of Yoongi's lip "what?" He asked, patting his face with his sleeve, gasping at the new stain coating it.

"Bugsy, that's gonna stain if you don't wash it out!" Jimin whined "I'll do it after I've eaten, you have no idea how long I've been craving this" he continued, he himself taking large portions out of his plate and Yoongi soon followed behind, deciding a music channel would suffice as opposed to an actual show and they ate in a contented silence, the beat of a new release playing in the background.

Once the food had gone and they'd eaten their body weights in chocolates and Haribo, they lay on the floor, the music still playing as they looked up to the ceiling, they had more room to spread out on, on the floor which made setting food a lot easier. "Bugsy, I don't feel right, I think I've eaten too much" Jimin muttered, stretching his arms out more; Yoongi cringed when his joints gave loud pops. "Seok wanted us to meet up today, didn't he?"

Yoongi hummed, encasing Jimin's hand in his own "we could just... not go? They'd only be doing the usual shit." Yoongi offered but Jimin could hear the reluctance in his voice and it only made him shake his head and sit up.

"I know you wanted to go so don't even pull that shit, Min. I'll go but I'm in no mood to get wasted" Yoongi smiled, glad to be able to go - relieved Jimin didn't agree into ditching the meetup.

"You should invite that drama kid"

"Tae? What and show him all the illegal shit we do?"

"He might enjoy it, Lovely and if he doesn't want to join in then he can just sit with you." Yoongi scoffed, looking up at Jimin then to the television as his favourite song began to play. Jimin rolled his eyes, picking up his phone to message the boy in question, getting an immediate response.

"He's joining us. Gonna come here and walk over with us."

Jimin sat on the floor, shivering at the temperature drop that erupted from beneath him as he watched his friends get higher and higher, Taehyung too, the young boy seemed more than happy to experiment the substances offered and he'd become a different person completely; something Jimin regretted doing to Taehyung though was glad he'd come down from the high and return to the way he was before. Jimin took a deep drag of the joint in his hand, cringing as his head began to spin - he was in no state to get high at all, he knew that now but he was already halfway through a joint and he saw no point in wasting it.

He looked to the stars, trying to spot the slowly appearing constellations, slowly making his way through the drug, hating how it had begun to make him feel and he began pondering, something he didn't do often whilst getting high, the group of friends would meet up as often as they could for they were always able to get their hands on something and it was then that Jimin realised he and his friends had a problem, they craved the highs on the days they couldn't get them and the days they'd be able to have them, would feel like the morning of a birthday, waking up in sheer excitement for the surprises you were to be gifted. Jimin began to realise this just simply wasn't what he wanted in life, staring at those beautiful stars, those small pinpricks in the bubble Jimin had put his life in. Jimin had turned himself into a star, trapped in this illusion of freedom, he looked free and beautiful and strong but the burning reality was, he was trapped slowly burning out - nothing to show for it other than average grades and high weekends. This wasn't the life Jimin wanted for himself and he was determined to change it, the determination only growing when Yoongi staggered into Jimin's view, his usually beautiful face contorted into a swaying, drooling, distant creature hardly able to voice the compliments he wished to shower Jimin in, the words coming out as meteors and Jimin wished to avoid collision.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Four Months Later]**

Jimin flinched as the door slammed shut, the vibrations causing the weak walls to rattle as did Jimin's heart and the ceiling, just like his eyes, seemed to cry - dust falling down from in-between the woodwork. The sob he could no longer hold back ripped through his dry throat and spilled out into a river of them, loud, broken sobs being the only sound heard in the apartment as he stood frozen in the same place Yoongi had left him, staring at the door through crystallised vision waiting for him like a loyal hound awaiting the arrival of its life-long companion. Minutes passed and nothing, nothing but louder sobs and a nauseating churn in his bloated stomach as it appeared Yoongi was not on his way back anytime soon.

"Don't worry Sukkie, daddy will be back soon" Jimin softly cried, cradling his bump, Yoongi's oversized shirt being a snug and softer and more comforting squeeze as opposed to any of Jimin's own clothes "he... he's just gone to calm down." He didn't know whether he was vainly trying to convince himself or his unaware, unborn child but either way, it didn't really help for the fiery image of Yoongi breaking some of the furniture and screaming all sorts at Jimin was engraved into his brain.

"I _can't_ fucking _do this_ anymore, Jimin! We haven't eaten properly in _two days_, we can't find jobs, this poor excuse of a _fucking_ house is falling to pieces! My own family want _nothing_ to do with me because of _you_ and that... that... _thing_ I didn't even _want_ to have yet! Our friends are enjoying their lives, having fun - all the shit we _used to do!_ You took me away from that, _you Jimin_, oh I can't even _look_ at you! It's always about you, isn't it! _You_ wanted to keep the baby! _You_ didn't want to be left here alone for a few hours! _You_ wanted me to stick around! _You_ want me to pretend to be happy just so you could fill out this _stupid_ little fantasy - well look where it's gotten you! Didn't turn out how you expected did it,_ huh?!_ Your own parents left you, Jimin, even your friends have distanced themselves! _Fucking hell,_ the teachers can't look at us the same fucking way!"

Jimin cried at the remembrance of it as he leant down to pick up the broken photo frame, Yoongi had flung over with the coffee table. Jimin was careful not to injure himself as he put the shards and the wood into a rubbish bag, the photograph in itself, he lightly placed on the coffee table and then moved on to the broken plate and mirror that littered the kitchen floor.

"We have _nothing_ Jimin! That _thing_ is going to have _the_ worst life and its all _your_ fault! _You're pathetic."_

They were Yoongi's final words to Jimin, heard by all of the other residents - the five of them were now gathered at Jimin's door, they'd quietly opened it, pitifully watching as the teen tidied up the best he could. "Jimin..." Jungkook attempted, the younger boy was one of Taehyung's friends, living here with his dad and Taehyung and he was a sweet boy, awkward and constantly in a state of anxiousness but none the less a sweet, funny boy. He was the first to step forward, crouching beside Jimin, helping him place the smashed pieces in the bag, grabbing the dust-pan and brush that was tucked away in the cupboard under the sink and emptying the contents into the bag Jimin held "Jimin, I'm sure he didn't mean to -"

"He's not coming back, is he?" Jimin asked quietly, wiping his face and putting the bag on the side "of course he isn't" the young boy half laughed "he told me as much when he packed his fucking bag" this was more to himself now and the five onlookers felt their hearts sink, especially when the young male cleared his throat and invited everyone to sit down upon the sofas, applying a mask as to conceal the hurt with a false anger.

Truthfully, the adults present didn't know Jimin or Yoongi very well; the first impressions of the couple being that they were to be immature slobs who cared for nothing other than quick fixes of a weekend and so they were pleasantly surprised to see such a terrible apartment seem just a fraction of a home, decorated to the couple's best ability and remarkably clean "you have made this place look lovely, Jimin" Mrs Song kindly said as she aided Jimin in carrying the drinks in.

"Thank you, Mrs Song" Jimin voice was hoarse and practically emotionless but she could hear the slight sense of pride that ribboned its way in "it's far from the nicest of places and I can barely afford the paint but I refuse to allow any house of mine to look unwelcoming and dirty." She hummed at this, the old lady feeling almost proud of the boy for it.

"I see you're having a little boy?" She inquired as they rejoined the group, noticing the Moses basket in the corner of the room with a light blue dinosaur laying on the sheets and a light blue baby-grow sprawled out beside it, the others thanked them each for the drinks and looked to the baby supplies also.

"I am. He's due in five months and six days, I'm not quite there with all of the necessities but I just simply can't afford it right now, so I'm saving up" Jimin smiled, taking a large gulp of his cordial juice "I have the basics - and a lot of it but I can't help but want to impulsively buy him lots of toys!" He chuckled, sadly observing the small pile of baby items in his room though decided to change topic slightly "I also have mixed feelings about this whole pregnancy ordeal, I love feeling him move and seeing him on the scans - I also will be able to be beginning to be able to use him as a table soon but Christ do I hate the cravings, him sitting on my bladder, the weight gain in my face and being so drained all of the time and I just want to sleep but every time I bloody lay down, he decides its fun to have a dance about it!" Jimin sighed, contently discontent.

Mr. Lee, an old man who lived beside Mrs Song; the father of Jimin's drama teacher, interjects with a small smile "I remember when my husband was pregnant with our first, he said the exact same thing - although he did find it hilarious when she'd get hiccups." It was because of Miss Lee that Jimin and Yoongi had even received a place to live, her father owns this building and had decided to convert the rooms into living spaces when his husband died and business fell through. He asked for reasonable prices and offered emergency supplies, and luckily had a spare place going for the young couple; more than happy to help them out after hearing their circumstances - something Jimin was ever grateful for.

"No offence, Jimin but I hate children and I don't think I'd ever have one" Jungkook cringed, taking a final sip of his juice.

At this Jimin laughed lightly "I wasn't planning on having one, Gguk... but I just couldn't get rid of him, not after I saw the scan and heard the heartbeat - it was too beautiful and far too real to even think about putting an end to it." Jimin scratched the top of his head and looked around "truthfully, I really don't like children; I was only able to tolerate Yoongi's little brother because it was Yoongi's little brother. It's different when it's your own... sometimes at least." His voice drifted off slightly though he brought it back with a smile "Jongsuk isn't even here and I love him more than words can describe."

* * *

Yoongi awoke the next day, eyes burning at the sight of the light streaming in from behind the curtain "ugh Seokjin, shut the curtains" he groaned, half watching as Seokjin stretched, popping his joints and rolling his eyes.

"They _are_ shut, Genius." The older boy, woke the other two up, laughing at the way they shook their heads, intwining themselves together and falling back to sleep. "Maybe if you three didn't take whatever the fuck Woosung offered then you wouldn't be in this mess. C'mon, we've got school and Yoongi you have a boyfriend and child to apologise to."

"As if" Yoongi scoffed "I meant what I said to him, Jinnie. That _isn't_ the life I want. Last night was the most fun I've had in four months and I don't plan to give it up anytime soon just to please him and change shitty nappies for two years."

Seokjin sighed, looking over at Yoongi's keys and grabbing them "so you wouldn't mind if I took this off?" He teased, tugging at the small key chain of a scan photo "if you don't want _it_ then why have a photo of _it?"_

"_Him,_ Seokjin. _Not it."_

At this Seokjin scoffed, throwing the keys to Yoongi "funny, 'cause from what I heard in the corridor, _he_ was a _thing_ last night." Yoongi remained silent, staring at the small photo, Yoongi seemed stoic and tired but Seokjin could see the sinking of Yoongi's heart at the realisation of what he was throwing away, "it's not too late to fix things, Yoongs. Jimin loves the skin off of you; he's probably more stressed than you are! _He's_ the one carrying the baby, you've got to understand how scary it must have been to even think about being responsible for having an abortion."

"_Enough, Seokjin!_" Yoongi scolded "I'm going to get a drink, my mouth tastes like shit. Hey, you two, get the fuck up." Yoongi half laughed, kicking the two on the floor lightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Jungkook and Taehyung didn't seem to leave Jimin alone they'd spent the night at Jimin's and then walked to school with him the next day. Jimin didn't fully mind, no, it gave him a sense of being actually wanted - even if he felt like the odd one out at some points.

The two boys were adorned in thick wristbands and thick eyeliner, they had stuffed their school blazers into their bags, untucked their shirts and wore their ties wrong, messy yet long hairstyles were stuck to their heads and it suited them oddly enough and Jimin couldn't fully get over it for something as unkempt and unruly was never meant to look that good and yet here they were, making it work. The pair were a truly animated duo at times and Jimin found it entertaining to watch, it distracted him from his head for a few moments and for that, Jimin was thankful for their presence.

"Hyung, did you hear? They're making Umbrella Academy on Netflix!" Jungkook hit his hand against Taehyung's arm repeatedly, excitement beaming from the younger boy.

"Gguk, I was there when you watched the trailer" Taehyung chuckled "did you hear Oli's scream on the new album?" He asked, holding back a laugh at the confused look Jungkook shot him "yeah... neither did I" Taehyung sighed, shaking his head in false disappointment "Truthfully though, it's a beautiful album even if my death metal fantasies weren't fulfilled. Jimin, who do you listen to?"

At this question, Jimin had to sit and think, he often just listened to music Yoongi put on; it'd been a while since he had listened to any music he truly loves and something about it didn't sit right in his stomach "uhm... anything with a beat I suppose?"

"Sweet!" Taehyung smiled, beginning to ramble on about loads of bands he was going to make his new-found friend listen to and Jimin couldn't help but chuckle, going along with it despite actually having a lot of the artists on his phone already "oh, Jaehyeong's here!" Taehyung smiled brighter at the sight of a taller, smarter dressed though equally as wrist-banded.

"Tae!" The taller boy called, greeting Taehyung with a high-five and Jungkook with a fist bump "I went over those lyrics and compositions you gave me and I thought they were beautiful! Woosung doesn't know what he's talking about."

A blonde boy slumped down in a chair with his feet atop the table "is that right? Then explain to me why I'm the top of our music class then Jaehyeongie." When Jaehyeong remained quiet, the other boy laughed, flicking the mop of hair on Jaehyeong's forehead "you emo's should really get your hair cut, it looks like birds have tried to mate on your head... at least you all have a decent music taste" The blond boy smiled, the two small snake bite piercings shining in the light. His eyes fell to Jimin and then Jimin's stomach and back to Jimin once again, a small flash of sympathy glimmering in them; he didn't have to say anything for Jimin to know he'd spoken with Yoongi "speaking of mating, Jimin... Yoongi and the others bought some stuff off of me last night, did you know?" Woosung knew the boy didn't know but he needed a way of alerting Jimin, just so he was aware of Yoongi's actions.

"No, I didn't. I don't even know where he went, Woosung - just stormed out." Jimin sighed, biting back any form of tears burning away at his eyes "has he said anything to you?" Woosung nodded and ruffled his own hair, in a mixture of sadness and annoyance. Woosung liked Jimin, he was a good kid with good intentions and Woosung's own knowledge seemed to clog a huge lump in his throat, knowing what was to come of Yoongi's and Jimin's relationship and Jimin could see it in Woosung's eyes "I see"

"Jimin..." he began, though, his eyes flickered to someone stood beside Jimin and the latter's heart raced in hope of it being Yoongi, just so Jimin could apologise for making him feel such a way, but that small sliver of hope fell through at the sight of Namjoon stood there.

"Joon, is he here? Is he safe?" Jimin asked, his heart racing "I want to apologise to him, I shouldn't have been so selfish I suppose" Jimin received no reply though and Namjoon stepped forward a bit more, sparing Jimin no glance in fear of cradling the boy and apologising for allowing last night to occur, for allowing Yoongi to just walk out, it was because he allowed as such to happen that he couldn't so much as look at the boy. "Joon?" Those around watched in confusion as Namjoon addressed Woosung.

"Sam, Yoongs asked if you have any more of what you gave him yesterday? He said he'll pay you back once he's moved his stuff back into his parents' house; he's going to see them tonight." Namjoon asked, pushing his hair back, trying to avoid the harsh stares of the two significantly smaller males at the table and the almost silent sniff that Jimin produced behind him before whispering a small 'excuse me' and shuffling off out the exit of the canteen.

"I need to have a word with Yoongi." Woosung frowned, kicking his feet off of the table, but Namjoon shook his head, holding up his hands.

"If it's gonna be about Jimin, save it. We tried yesterday after he left, he's made up his mind so everyone should just respect that. Yoongi wants to make a life for himself and Jimin wants to ruin his own. Jimin wanted a baby and now he's got one..." Namjoon hated the way the words tasted on his tongue, especially after knowing that's not how Jimin has ever viewed any of this, he remembers when he was with Jimin, the boy hated the idea of having children for it was far too scary for him, he'd kept this baby because he had Yoongi with him and after seeing the scan photo in that one doctor's appointment after fainting, Jimin loved the small bundle of cells more than life itself - he'd told Namjoon so himself; he simply couldn't kill it.

Namjoon remembers thinking that such a sacrifice was just like Jimin, the boy lost everything, as did Yoongi but Yoongi could go back, Jimin couldn't whether he kept the baby or not and now he didn't have Yoongi and hardly any friends to help him and check in on him, Jimin was penniless, alone and pregnant and Namjoon felt like crying for him.

"No. Yoongi wants to waste away on drugs and the party life, he wants to throw away a beautiful family - his beautiful family! And for what? Some teenage kicks every weekend?! Has he stopped to think about what happens when he finally wants that family he walked out on? How he's going to explain to his son why he's an utter stranger to him?"

"I'm not going to have to explain to him why I'm a stranger, Woosung. I want nothing to do with either of them, I know what I want for my future - I've been thinking about it since I was a kid! No children, no boyfriend; a good career and as much fun as possible, I want a nice life, not a trapped one" Yoongi sighed, walking to beside Namjoon and sighing at the group, recognising two from his apartment complex - they must be the reason Jimin had been over here.

"You're an ass, Min Yoongi and I hope all of this-" Taehyung motioned to the current situation, his expression painted in nothing but anger "was fucking worth it!" The boy's eyes then fall to the three other friends beside him "the same to you three, I hope you can all live well knowing you've left the one boy you've all known since pre-school for the sharks, when it all comes around to bite you in the ass" With that, Taehyung stormed off in the direction Jimin went; he and Jimin had been friends for a while, bonding in drama lessons as the pair together were quite the duo and everybody found them hilarious, Jimin helped Taehyung come out of his shell more and find a love for performing - Taehyung would forever be grateful.

Taehyung entered the performing arts building opposite the canteen, finding Jimin curled in on himself, scrolling through his phone in the corner of the drama room. Taehyung said nothing, he had nothing to say but he did sit, outstretch his hand and wipe some of the tears off of Jimin's face before whispering small reassurances to the boy.

"Oh, you two are here early!" Miss Lee called, sitting at her desk with a coffee in hand "how's the baby, Jimin?" She smiled, taking in the situation, realising something had collapsed for Jimin sat, brokenly crying into Taehyung's shoulder at the mention of the unborn child "come on, both of you, back here. I'll put the kettle on."


End file.
